Harry Potter & The Order Of Phoenix
by A.R. Bruce
Summary: Harry Potter's fifth year is the most dangerous yet, with suspence, death, a new girl, and two new teachers, one of which has a secret that could be life or death. R/R You won't regret reading it.


Harry Potter and the order of phoenix  
  
Note: I don't own Harry Potter, though I should!  
  
  
  
The dream  
  
"Gabriele, stay here with you sister, your aunt will be here soon." It was in a cabin in Godrid's Hollow that it  
  
started. A mom was putting her two children into hiding. She ran out the cellar with a swish of her cloak. "Have they arrived yet, Phillip?" "Not yet, Olivia, but they will be here soon, I don't doubt it." You could hear the voices from underneath the floor. The baby started fussing. "Shh, Glory, mommy said to be good girls!" The four year whispered, fearfully. She knew something was coming, they both did.  
  
"Phillip, do you think they'll be all right? There aunt should be here soon, but you don't think they will see them and kill them before them, do you?" "They'll be fine, Liv, with any luck, they won't come at all." "I doubt we'll be that lucky." Sure enough, after that, the door slammed open. Three men, two tall and muscle bound, the third, tall and thin.  
  
They had there hoods over there faces. "Sh..Show yourselves, you faceless cowards!" Phillip had his wand outstretched, showing more courage than he felt. The thin one stood out and pulled down his hood, obviously sure he would kill them, so they wouldn't reveal his identity. "Lucious, I thought as much!" He didn't sound shocked at all. "Where are the children?" He demanded, pulling out his own wand. "I will never tell you!" Phillip said. "Then ace my wrath!" He pulled out his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Phillip was dead.  
  
"Daddy!" Gabriele whispered. "He'll be all right, I know it!" She was sobbing heavily.  
  
"You monster! Is this what you want with the kids! You have no humanity!" "And so I don't, but you won't either, unless you tell me where the children are, and you will be spared, maybe lord Voldemort will let you join his graces, your daughters will too, imagine the power Glory could have being raised by a true wizard!" "NO!" She stood more bravely than ever. "NEVER!" "You hear his name, and you do not shudder, you are braver than I thought, you would make an excellent addition to our worthy cause, your daughter's too, imagine it." "I" She shouted "Will never join the likes of you I would rather die!" "Very well then, we shall find your kids ourselves, you shall see them in heaven, unless I decide to teach Glory the dark arts, I'm sure Voldemort would like having such a powerful ally, especially with Dumbledore rising in power. I hope you enjoy the after life." "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted again. The other two men were standing dumbstruck. "And what are you waiting for, GO LOOK FOR THE KIDS!"  
  
At that very moment, another came down to the cellar. "AUNT AMIE!!" Gabriele cried, running to hug her, with Glory in her arms. "Let's go" She said. And they disappeared. Fifteen years later, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He stood up, in a cold sweat. Why had it bothered him so much? His scar didn't even hurt. Who was the little girl? He knew who Lucious Malfoy was, and he knew he was a bad person. But murder? Harry thought he was a muggle torturer, not that! But that poor little girl... Perhaps she was one of those stories Harry had never heard of? Like the Longbottoms, Pettigrew's attack on the muggles "still thought to be Sirius by many" and Barty Crouch's son, who was currently soulless in Azkaban. Maybe someone knew about this, maybe someone like Sirius? But no, he couldn't. Last time Sirius actually came to Hogsmeade, he would not be safe coming back again! But what if he didn't come back? Just as he had out his parchment to write, four owls came. One he immediately recognized as Ron's owl, Pig. He flew in with a letter and a package. He had help by the other three to carry it in. He opened the letter, and it read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what? We just got an owl back from Dumbledore! You can come stay with us for the rest of  
  
summer holiday!!! We will be there on Sunday at noon, we are renting a ministry car, and you can just grab your stuff when we get there! Oh I can't wait! Happy birthday, Harry! Mum made you a cake, so enjoy it!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was happy about this, he always enjoyed going to the burrow, but how would the Dursely's let him go? He opened the package; a big chocolate cake was inside. Dudley was STILL dieting, so he starved again, but not for long. He opened the next letter, from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!! Thanks for your letters; my assignment is going well, thanks for wondering. Again, I  
  
won't tell you, it's supposed to be a secret! I will see you at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy your book, it will be useful for your class with me this year, no skrewts, I promise!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the second package; it was a fat golden book. It had a unicorn on the cover. The title was "Magical Creatures of the 21st Centaury and how to care for them" by U.N Alder. It would probably be on the list. Now there was two more left. This one was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Things are good at Lupin's. I usually stay as a dog, so no one suspects me; they all think he has taken in the stray. I get fed better now, but I pull my own weight. I'm better at potions than Lupin, so I make them for him. I hope you have a great birthday, enjoy you gift! You will hopefully find it useful.  
  
Sirius  
  
He opened the third package. It was a book of hexes and dark arts; it probably would come in use, sometime... He sat it with his other gifts and opened the third, from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! We are in Greece, I just got back from a friends house and I am in Athens with  
  
my family. The Greek wizards and Witches are interesting! This was a neat book I found about them, it also explains about  
  
how quidditch was played by them, so I thought you might like it. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione  
  
He was shocked; this had been his best birthday in a long time, some neat presents, a cake, and an invitation to his best friend's house. He forgot about the dream and went to bed. He looked at his clock one last time. A very happy birthday indeed.  
  
_____________________________ ____________________  
  
_____________________________Authors Note____________________  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it was short, and not very good, but it will get better, I promise. R/R.  
  
And coming next.....  
  
Harry has his birthday, he goes to the burrow, Dudley does something odd..., and you meet 15 year old Glory.  
  
Well, how is it? Better, I hope. Is it easier to understand what's going on? Please tell me!!! Oh, and oit is less run on now because I used word instead of notepad. I've completely changed the next chapter so reread it if you have already, otherwise you'll be lost. Oh, sorry Cassie, I deleted all but one of your reviews, I had to, sorry! 


End file.
